


7 & Q Investigations

by Melchan



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00Q] A Londra è stata aperta una nuova agenzia investigativa: gli agenti non sono molti, ma trovare di meglio sulla piazza è davvero difficile.<br/>“Come tu riesca a farti prendere a coltellate persino mentre pedini un marito fedifrago è davvero un mistero, Bond.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 & Q Investigations

James entrò nello studio e per prima cosa si lasciò cadere sulla sedia della scrivania, poi con la mano sana tirò giù la cassetta del pronto soccorso dallo schedario dietro di lui e si mise a cercare le bende.

Q lo guardò senza dir niente, appena un sopracciglio alzato, poi chiese solo “Arma da taglio?”  
James annuì e fece scattare il tappo del disinfettante.  
“A volte penso che te le vada a cercare, Bond.” Sibilò “Come tu riesca a farti prendere a coltellate persino durante il pedinamento di un marito fedifrago è davvero un mistero.”  
“È una storia interessante, se vuoi te la racconto.”  
Q lo ignorò e si alzò, mollando il computer per il tempo necessario a mettere l’acqua a bollire sul fornello. Appena ebbe acceso il fuoco tornò alla sua scrivania, recuperando una busta accanto a una pila di documenti perfettamente impilati, poi la fece cadere su quella di James.

\- È venuto Wellington, ho già preso la mia parte. -  
James annuì senza alzare lo sguardo dalla benda che si stava avvolgendo intorno a una mano, con la rapidità di sempre ma quel poco di movimenti a scatti che Q aveva imparato a tradurre come irritazione. Non aveva bisogno di chiedergli se fosse dovuto alla ferita in sé o al fatto che il marito che pedinava fosse riuscito a colpirlo, sia pur di striscio.

Con un mugugno scacciò la mano destra di James e fece lui il nodo alla benda. “Secondo me ti diverti, in realtà. Oppure sei solo masochista.”  
L'altro non disse nulla e lo lasciò finire.  
Quando Q gli mollò la mano per tornare a controllare l’acqua nel bollitore per il tè, borbottando cose sul suo presunto istinto di sopravvivenza, James afferrò la busta e se la infilò nella tasca interna della giacca senza aprirla.  
“A proposito di masochismo, quant’è che non esci da questa stanza, Q?”  
Si voltò di scatto verso di lui, stringendo appena gli occhi in quel modo che lo faceva somigliare tanto a un gatto (più del solito, almeno): “Non mi sembra che tu sia tornato a casa tua, ieri sera.”  
“Io vivo due stanze più in là, Q”  
“Non ci torni comunque da due giorni, quindi non cambia nulla.”  
James si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata scettica, poi alzò la cassetta con la mano sana e la rimise al suo posto.  
Appena tornò a rilassarsi sulla sedia prese a tamburellare con una penna (ovviamente non la sua preferita) contro il mogano della scrivania, flettendo le dita della mano non fasciata.

\- Se ti ostini a tenere una scrivania in legno risalente al secolo scorso potresti anche evitare di rovinarla. - fece notare Q.  
James inarcò un sopracciglio. - Non preoccuparti, non si rovina per così poco. -  
Q si indispettì, raddrizzandosi sulla sua sedia nera ergonomica.  
\- Non mi sto preoccupando, Bond, mi dava solo fastidio il rumore che facevi, se proprio vuoi saperlo. -  
\- Ti rendi conto che tu passi la giornata a battere su tasti di plastica, vero? -  
\- Questo è il mio lavoro, tu stai solo girandoti i pollici. - rispose piccato.  
James si limitò tirar fuori uno di quegli sbuffi mezzo divertiti mezzo condiscendenti che facevano tanto innervosire Q, poi, siccome non riusciva effettivamente a stare a girarsi i pollici per più di un minuto, afferrò i fogli con i casi in corso che stazionavano sul lato destro lato della sua scrivania e li passò al vaglio.

Il caso in cima alla pila (che tendeva a essere più alta di quanto fosse abituato da quando Q si era unito al suo studio, comprendente fino a poco prima James, se stesso e lui medesimo) era un’altra richiesta di pedinamento, questa volta di una fidanzata, proveniente da un uomo di mezza età passato il mattino prima e che la mente di James aveva provveduto a liquidare in due minuti.  
Quel giorno aveva finito il lavoro per Miss Freeman e sperato di non doversi più occupare di cose del genere per almeno due settimane, ma in effetti era quasi impossibile, considerando che la maggior parte dei casi di un’agenzia investigativa privata erano esattamente cose del genere.  
Spostò il foglio di lato, e gli uscì l'accenno di un sorriso soddisfatto quando si rese conto che aveva la precedenza l’indagine sui responsabili di un furto, commissionata da una donna che non nutriva troppa fiducia in Scotland Yard e voleva assolutamente scoprire chi fosse riuscito a penetrarle in casa e rubare dipinti per il valore di diecimila sterline.  
Considerando i dispositivi di sicurezza all’avanguardia della villa si trattava di professionisti, e dopo una settimana di pedinamento nemmeno troppo complicato ai danni di un fedifrago impenitente furto e professionisti gli sembravano le parole più belle del mondo.

Posò il foglio davanti a sé, diede un’occhiata all’orologio e vide che erano le sette e mezza di sera. Fuori aveva cominciato a piovere e Londra era un crogiolo di luci e lampi lontani.  
\- Ordino italiano. - Si alzò prima che Q potesse commentare, diretto verso il telefono fissato al muro vicino alla porta, e Q emise il solito tzk di ogni volta che glielo vedeva utilizzare al posto del cellulare.

Bond lo ignorò e fece il numero del suo ristorante italiano preferito. Quando Q si scollò dal suo adorato pc per dirgli che non voleva niente, James aveva già ordinato spaghetti per due, acqua minerale e aspettava solo il fattorino per tirare fuori una bottiglia di vino bianco dal frigorifero.  
\- Se vuoi morire di fame sei libero di farlo nel tuo tempo libero. -  
\- Bene, non lì mangerò comunque. -  
\- Nessun problema, te li detraggo dal prossimo caso. -  
Q, che sapeva l’avrebbe fatto davvero, strinse di nuovo le labbra, offeso e si rigirò verso il computer.

James tornò alla sua scrivania, sentendosi stranamente di buon umore (si disse che probabilmente era dovuto al furto) e si tolse la giacca, sistemandola con attenzione intorno al sedile della sua sedia. Si allentò un poco la cravatta.  
Q batteva ancora sui tasti, concentrato, probabilmente già dimentico di aver discusso fino a un minuto prima, e guardando Londra infradiciarsi di pioggia fuori dalle finestre del suo studio, James Bond si rese conto che la pace probabilmente aveva quel sapore lì.

**Author's Note:**

> La prima cosa che ho scritto su Bond e Q <3 Un giorno mi piacerebbe scrivere tutta la storia collegata a questa shot, anche perché da scrivere è divertente XD Ah, e un'altra cosa: il Bond di cui parlo è esclusivamente quello di Skyfall, non me lo sogno neanche di parlare del Bond tutto, prendetala solo come una robina scritta per amore di QUEL film ^^ Cooomunque, spero qualcuno nel mondo si possa divertire leggendo questa cosa <3 *agita mano e manda bacio*


End file.
